1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motorized golf club cleaning machine and, more particularly, to a golf club cleaning device including motor driven brushes housed with a cleaning chamber containing a reservoir of wash solution, and being operable through a timed cycle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During the play of a round of golf, a golfer's club heads, and particularly the club face and bottom of the club, become dirty. Periodically, it is necessary to clean the club heads of woods, irons and even putters to maintain a clean surface on the club face for striking a golf ball. It is further desirous to clean one's golf clubs in order to maintain their appearance and to preserve their useful life.
Typically, golf club heads are cleaned by first submerging them in a bucket of soapy water. Thereafter, the clubs are removed from the wash solution and the club head is rubbed with a towel or a sponge. It may also be necessary to use a stiff brush on the club face and bottom to remove dirt, caked mud, grass, sand, leaf particles, and other debris which becomes packed within grooves and other recessed areas. Because this process is labor intensive and time consuming, most golfers are reluctant to clean their clubs on a regular basis. And, while others have proposed devices for manually cleaning one's golf clubs, they still require considerable labor and time, thereby rendering them undesirable to most golfers.
Accordingly, there exists an urgent need in the golf industry for a device which is structured to automatically clean the heads of golf clubs, wherein the device includes motor driven brushes within a reservoir of cleaning solution enabling a golfer to simply insert the golf club head within the solution filled reservoir of the device so that the brushes provide aggressive scrubbing action about all surfaces of the club head to remove dirt, caked-on mud, sand, twigs, leaves and the like.